The physiological principle of allometry is explored through a proposed study that investigates the assumption that all scaling exponents follow a 0.75 rule. Using invertebrate corals as an organismal model, I will conduct laboratory experiments that explore the theoretical assumptions of varying scaling values while investigating the effects of water flow on an organism's metabolic rate. A second portion of the research training proposal proposes to study the metabolism of coral reefs, a biologically sensitive habitat. The proposal describes a method that use Autonomous Underwater Vehicle technology to gather in situ photosynthesis and respiration values of a reef and compare them against values acquired through NASA Landsat 7 satellites. The third portion of the research training proposal investigates the use of fractal geometry as a means of acquiring improved surfacea area measurements of organisms, with different corals being used as the model species.